


electric tape

by 9180



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I might add more characters later but i dont know how long this'll get, M/M, Pokemon AU, they're both 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9180/pseuds/9180
Summary: Kaminari Denki and Sero Hanta are two 13 year old Pokemon trainers. They meet through.. relatively odd circumstances?  Featuring horrible pokemon nicknames.





	electric tape

**Author's Note:**

> Kaminari laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was 3 am. Another sleepless night out of many.. He hadn’t anticipated being a trainer to be so hard.
> 
>  
> 
> His starter Pichu (affectionately nicknamed Spork) was an angry little force of nature that caused the most of his problems. Spork refused to respond to Kaminari, and every now and then Spork would give him a huge shock, just to prove that he could.
> 
>  
> 
> “PIIIII-”
> 
>  
> 
> Kaminari jumped up at the sound of Spork charging up- but as soon as his foot hit the floor, he heard a screeching “CHUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” and electricity pulsed through him faster than he could react.
> 
>  
> 
> “Really, spork….” he muttered. “What’s your problem? Why do you have to do this?”
> 
>  
> 
> Spork stood on the floor, staring up at him angrily. “PICHU!” It looked towards the wall, and yelled “PICHU!” once more.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jeez, what time is i-OH CRAP I’M LATE!”

A few days after Kaminari evolves his Jolteon (lovingly nicknamed Egg), he finds two things happen frequently: every day while Kaminari and his team are at the Pokemon Center, getting rested and chatting up other trainers, Egg finds her way out of the Center, running after  _ something _ , and Kaminari always sees the same black-haired boy sitting in the same spot, and for some reason Kaminari gets the feeling that he knows where Egg’s going.

 

But..... it  _ could _ be just a coincidence. 

Kaminari always sits at the same spot in the Pokemon Center every day. It’s not  _ that _ weird.

 

But Egg…

 

The next time Egg decides to run out, Kaminari follows her. He follows her out the glass doors of the Pokemon Center, out to the side of the building and further down the path to a patch of trees, where she comes to a quick stop as a Leafeon emerges from the trees. Kaminari stops a few feet before the patch, watching silently. 

 

Egg looks excited, and she jumps around her friend, yipping and chirping to the Leafeon before it jumps onto her. Kaminari watches the two play for a while. “Cute..?” he wondered to himself. The two seemed happy to play together, but he couldn’t understand where the Leafeon came from. What was it doing? Did it have a trainer? 

 

Eventually, Egg turns around and notices Kaminari. She runs up to him, jumping up and nuzzling his hands.

 

“Egg, what’ve you been doing?”

“Jolt!” she chirps. Kaminari doesn’t understand, but he guesses that if Egg is happy, he’ll be happy too!

 

When Kaminari returns to the Pokemon Center to collect Spork, he’s surprised to find that the Leafeon has followed them up to the doors. He heads inside, and Spork jumps onto him, nuzzling his cheek before shocking him with a big  _ ZAP! _

 

Later, Kaminari recalls seeing the Leafeon from earlier following the black-haired boy from earlier. S uspicious…?

  
  


The next day, Kaminari decides to follow Egg again. This time, he brings Spork too (he doesn’t want Spork to get angry and shock him again, but then he never knows what Spork will do.) 

Kaminari watches Egg play with her friend for a while, and once she’s had her fun they head home. 

 

He does this for a month. Every time, he watches the Leafeon, trying to see what it’ll do. He doesn’t know why he feels like he needs to, but he does anyways. He’s got the time to kill, anyways. 

 

On the first day of the next month, as Kaminari is heading home, Spork runs off. Spork jumps and runs its way back to the Pokemon Center, running into the black-haired boy as he’s walking out the door.

 

“ _ SPORK!” _

 

“Spork?” 

 

“Spork, come back here-”

 

The black-haired boy turns his head and looks at kaminari. 

“So _that’s_ your trainer.”

 

“U-uh.. Sorry about Spork-” Kaminari starts, his words meshing together faster than he can say them.

 

“Nah, it’s fine!” The boy smiles at him. “I’ve seen this little guy around before. He’s funny, isn’t he?”

Kaminari breathes a sigh of relief. “Yeah… He’s something.”

 

“I should introduce myself! I’m Sero, and this is my leafeon, Man!”

 

“ _ Man!?”  _ Kaminari tries to stifle his laugh, but it slips through anyways- “you named your leafeon  _ Man?” _

 

“Yeah, why not? I’m Piss, she’s Man.”

 

Kaminari can’t stop himself from keeling over from laughter.

 

“ _ PISS MAN?????” _

 

“Well, what’s  _ your _ name, then? Short?”

 

Kaminari gasps loudly. “SHORT!? I’m NOT-”

 

“Dude, chill! It’s just a joke!”

 

Kaminari glares at Sero. “Suuuure,  _ Piss Man. _ ”

 

Sero just laughs back at him. “That’s me!”

 

“... Denki.” he mutters.

 

“What?” Sero tilts his head. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear y-”

 

“My name’s Denki.”

 

“Cool! I’ll look forward to seeing you around, then….  _ Danki. _ ” Sero turns around and begins to walk away with Man.

 

Unfortunately, Sero’s gone by the time Kaminari realises what he called him. 

 

“DANKI!? I’ll show  _ him _ DANK!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends in the izuku moral support club for encouraging this and thanks to elliot for helping with sero's leafeon's name.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this'll get to, but I hope I can do more than one. 
> 
> Currently, Kaminari's pokemon are a pichu named Spork and a jolteon named Egg. Sero's got a leafeon named Man and another pokemon, but we'll hopefully see them later!
> 
> (The beginning notes are just from the first few days of Kaminari being a trainer. Spork's the same, but it's been a few years since then.)


End file.
